Krusty Burger
| image = File:krustyburger.png | imagewidth = 220 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 7 (1st) 14 (2nd+) | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Krusty (1st) None (2nd+) | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 13, 1 (1st) 15, 1 (2nd+) Varies (Wild West 2016 Event, 1st one only) | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 15 minutes 4 hours (Wild West 2016 Event, 1st one only) | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 8x6 | Row 7 title = Building Time | Row 7 info = 12 Hours | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = Made with U.S.D.A Letter-Graded Beef | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Thawing "Meat" Patties }} is a restaurant. When it is built Krusty the Clown is unlocked. It will earn the player 13 Cash and 1 XP every 15 minutes, and the restaurant can be bought more than once (subsequent Krusty Burgers earn 15 Cash instead of 13 Cash). For the first Krusty Burger it costs 2600 Cash, and for every one after that it will cost you more Cash - note that the additional Krusty Burgers can only be purchased after reaching Level 14. About is a fast-food burger restaurant chain that was founded by Krusty the Clown in Springfield. It's known to use a variety of animal meats in it, without any of them being what one would normally eat, including zoo animals, road kill and insects. Jobs Involved See Character Groups at the bottom of the list Barbarian * Feast until Belly Becomes Bloated - 8h Barney * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Comic Book Guy * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Cool Lisa * Hang Out at Krusty Burger - 24h Fit Tony * Take Krusty's Payments in Krusty Burgers - 60m Gelatinous Homer * Consume Krusty Burger - 60m Hans Moleman * Provide Security - 6h * Flip Burgers - 12h Homer * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Homer Strongman * Punch Meat in the Freezer - 4h Jesse Grass * Protest Eating Animals - 60m Kirk * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Krusty * Promote a New Product - 8h Kumiko * Eat America’s Saddest Fast Food - 60m Mr. Teeny * Balance Krusty Burger Books -4h Number 36 * Promote Corn-Sumerism - 4h Number 51 * Consume Engineered "Meat" Product - 60m Paul Bunyan * Have a Thousand Krusty Burgers - 8h Snake * Rob the Krusty Burger - 4h The Collector * Buy Laffy Meal for the Toy - 60m Tuxedo Krusty * Take a "Spoonful of Courage" - 60m * Dine Beneath His Station - 4h * Prepare Scathing Retorts - 8h Wiggum * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Bart * Hang out at Krusty Burger - 24h Cocoa Beanie * Go to Krusty's Cabaret - 8h Cool Lisa * Hang out at Krusty Burger - 24h Eddie * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Fat Tony * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Homer * Eat America’s Saddest Fast Food - 60m * Get Menus from Local Restaurants - 4h Kang * Flip Burgers - 24h * Wash Dishes - 24h Krusty * Block Blue-Hairs from Krusty Burger - 3h * Hold a Dance-Off - 4h * Smuggle in Electric Eels - 8h * Rent a Tux Online - 12h * Cabareducate - 24h * Be a Sad Clown - 24h Milhouse * Eat at Krusty Burger - 30m Miss Hoover * Attend a Dance-Off - 4h * Go to Krusty's Cabaret - 8h * Get Cabareducated - 24h Smithers * Attend a Dance-Off - 4h * Get Cabareducated - 24h Character Groups Adult Springfielders * Eat at a Restaurant - 4h (single use) * Overeat - 8h (single use) Façades * Krusty Murder Trivia * During the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, when is haunted a ghost horse appears to run from one side to another. * Krusty's eyes roll (on the sign) and the vents turn when the building is being used. ** The eyes used to roll in opposite directions, until some update after April 2013 changed that to make them roll on the same direction. * Since the Easter 2015 Event update the price of the depends on how many the player already ownes. * With the Level 52 update on May 6, 2015, the Main (1st one) can't be sold anymore. * During the Wild West 2016 Event, Bandits were spawned from the . As such, it's income was temporarily changed to spawning a number of bandits every four hours. The number of bandits depended on the level of the Town Plaza. ** This only applied to the first ; additional ones had normal payouts. Gallery File:Krusty burger.jpg|Krusty Burger in the show File:Ihijbg.jpg|A in a player's Springfield File:My_Springfield.png|A Springfield with Category:Buildings Category:Restaurants Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Visitable Businesses Category:Non Premium Items Category:Multiple Can Be Placed Category:Level 7 Category:Level 14 Category:Simpsons Tycoon Category:6x8 Size